


我们选择的道路

by thenextplanet (resedas)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, top!aziraphale
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resedas/pseuds/thenextplanet
Summary: What if they have to fuck one another to survive the holy water and the fire?





	我们选择的道路

**Author's Note:**

> 看完剧后的激情pwp，脑洞来源于观看ep6时的错误想象（。

“动作快点，天堂和地狱随时可能派人来抓我们。”Crowley催促，开始脱自己的西装外套。

 

Aziraphale呆呆地看着他，好像还没从恶魔的提议里反应过来。直到Crowley摘下墨镜，妖异的黄色蛇眸瞪了他一眼，Aziraphale这才犹犹豫豫地伸手去解领结。

 

“你确定这是唯一的办法吗？”天使举棋不定地说。“咱们就不能直接交换点血液什么的，变形成对方的样子？”

 

“人类与人类之间，可以。”恶魔说，将漂浮半空中的地球模型、星球图示都拨到一边去，为两人辟开一块可以躺下的空间，又一挥手变出张漆满金粉的大床，“但天使和恶魔的属性本身就相斥，我们的血液根本无法相融……不信你试试。”

 

他伸手，从指尖吹出一滴殷红的液体。小血珠像个零重力的泡泡，晃晃悠悠地朝着Aziraphale漂去，后者伸出一只手，试图接住它。

 

“啊——”那滴血和手掌接触的瞬间，天使连忙缩回了手，“好冰！”

 

“我是冷血动物。”Crowley理所当然地说，“你喝下我的血，哪怕只有一滴，你的身体也会被冻成冰窟。同样，你源自光明的血液会灼烧掉我的肠子和内脏，跟圣水作用一样。”

 

“……血液和大部分体液都不行，唯有一种除外。”

 

“所以，只能通过强行建立连接的方法，来中和互斥反应，就像我刚才解释过的。”Crowley把自己的衬衫扔在地上，挺着腰开始解皮带。过了几秒，他意识到Aziraphale仍然一动不动地站在原地。

 

“你需要我来帮你脱衣吗，天使，以免你想起这件大衣上所有令人不快的污渍？”

 

“不……不是的，Crowley。”Aziraphale露出苦恼的表情，“我只是想不明白为什么上帝如此设计你和我。尤其在我们刚刚携手拯救了世界之后。”

 

“因为上帝创造天使和恶魔并非为了让这两个种族与彼此深交。你以为我很想做这件事吗？”Crowley盯着Aziraphale看了一会儿，声音骤然低沉，“还是说你宁愿被地狱之火烧死，也不愿意和我交换体液？”

 

“我当然愿意和你上床！”Aziraphale叫道，很快意识到他的声音似乎有些过大了。恶魔巢穴里养的那些绿叶植物一齐摇晃起来，叶片鸟翼般拍打着彼此，发出沙沙的声音。

 

“闭嘴！”Crowley对植物们吼道。他顿了顿，又转向天使，语速缓慢。

 

“只是性而已。你要是不愿意，现在就可以离开。”

 

“然后看你被一瓶圣水浇得灰飞烟灭吗？”Aziraphale说，“我绝不会让那种事发生在你身上，Crowley，我是个好天使。”

 

他瞧见Crowley的脸颊随着他的话语浮上一抹可疑的红晕。恶魔过了一会才开口，但听着比刚才轻快不少：“好天使才不会住到恶魔的家里。”

 

“那全是因为你是个过于善良的恶魔。”

 

Crowley绕到床的另一头，帮Aziraphale脱光了他的衣服（顺便引诱几处磨痕和斑点离开了天使的大衣下摆）。最终，他们一丝不挂，赤条条地面对着彼此。

 

“介于我们都有那家伙，你想在上面还是在下面？”Crowley很绅士地让对方先选择。

 

“我……我不知道。”天使纯洁得很，眼神在房间里乱飘就是不敢看向恶魔，嘴角下扬，脸上明明白白地写着不知所措四个大字，那表情能让任何一个恶魔都生出同情心来。

 

Crowley叹了口气。

 

“好吧。一看就知道你怕疼。还是我来当bottom吧。”

 

 

 

……然而半小时后，Crowley回想起之前自己所表现的慷慨大义，恨不得扇自己两耳光。

 

果然不该被天使的外表所欺骗！他攥着身下的床单，感到全身又酸又软，双腿被一波接一波的冲撞劈开，更要命的是Aziraphale的双臂还像克拉肯的触角般狠命搂着他，让他无法逃走，只能被迫感受天使在他身体里的每一次进出……

 

他妈的，Aziraphale的那家伙……也太大了，居然大到自己无法承受，无法停止呻吟的程度，这些声音要是被他地狱里的同事听了去，他以后还怎么有脸做恶魔，还不如被圣水浇没了省事！

 

“你疼吗？”天使担忧地说，把Crowley沾满汗水的额发往后拨去，以便他能看清楚恶魔的脸。“对不起，我以为至少你经验很丰富。”

 

“和天使我也是第一次。”Crowley嘶声说，“操，早知道你这么……我们该用后入式的。”

 

“对不起。”Aziraphale诚恳地说，很体谅地不去问Crowley的话里省略了什么内容，但是下身的动作一点也没有减慢，“如果我吻你，会让你感觉舒服些吗？”

 

“什么？”Crowley吓了一跳，“不，不要，我从来不和任何人接吻……噢不……”

 

但他的回应太慢了。一个触感如玫瑰花瓣的吻已经毫不迟疑地落上他的嘴唇，他的世界被Aziraphale身上好闻的古龙水味儿包围。Crowley全身一颤，感到一阵电流从身上刷拉拉流淌而过。

 

天使也在这时停住了。有那么几秒，他们只是鼻尖对鼻尖，一动不动地凝视着彼此。

 

“……怎么回事？”

 

“你的嘴唇……很敏感。”Aziraphale无辜地眨了眨眼，慢慢地说，仍然离Crowley极近，“当我吻你的时候，你的下面……绞紧了。”

 

操。Crowley不用照镜子，也能感受到自己脸庞一瞬间烫得像伦敦的环城公路。“我，我想我不喜欢接吻，会让人丧失性欲……”他结结巴巴地说，“我也不是故意……我不经常……我从来没被这么对待过……”

 

“不。在我看来，你挺喜欢的。”Aziraphale十分肯定地说。

 

“……是什么让你尽说些瞎话，天使……”

 

“Crowley，你还没感觉到吗？你湿了，你流了很多水。”

 

他的天使将手探向二人结合的地方，在Crowley已经开始酥麻的地方抚摸了一把，又举起手到恶魔眼前。后者睁开蛇眸，瞥了一眼指间挂着的那些黏滑而亮晶晶的液体，就认命似的闭上眼扭过头去不愿再看，只有从喉咙里泄露出的柔声呜咽泄露了他此刻的感受。

 

“我想，这种体液交换自然越多越好，可以保障我们两个人的安全……”Aziraphale自顾自地说，将Crowley修长无力的双腿捞起来夹在自己腰间，调整了一下位置，又开始继续抽插。只不过这一次，天使的上半身往前倾去，几乎把恶魔的身体压成对折，舌头坚定地撬开了恶魔的嘴唇。

 

“不行了，我真的受不了了……”不知过了多久，Crowley闭着眼睛，小声求饶。

 

“你有能力做到许多你曾经认为自己不行的事。”Aziraphale意味深长地说。

 

“我……我以前认为我无法说动你跟我一起去半人马座阿尔法星。”

 

“既然世界末日短期内不会到来，我想我们也没有逃去那儿的必要了。”天使轻笑道，细碎地亲吻着恶魔的脸颊。

 

“但是，Aziraphale，告诉我，我想要一个诚实的答案……”Crowley被顶弄得前后摇晃，要停顿半天喘匀了气才能问出问题，“假如末日确实无可避免，你愿不愿意跟我走？”

 

“你真的想知道？”Aziraphale的律动正在把恶魔逐渐送向高潮。“即使有可能听到不好的答案？”

 

“没关系的，说吧。我知道天使不说谎。”

 

Aziraphale垂眼想了想。Crowley做好了失望的准备，但他得到的答案却完全意料之外。

 

“……我爱你，Crowley。”

 

这三个字仿佛一个惊雷在恶魔体内炸开。恍惚间，他听到Aziraphale温柔地继续道，“坦白说，我不确定我从什么时候开始爱你，我的朋友。六千年的时间过于漫长，连天使也会错记自己心动的那一刻。但是我很确定，想象和你永远分开的感觉总是让我难以忍受。我渐渐意识到……我不想失去你，Crowley。

 

我原本不用回人间的。我可以和我的同类一起去打我的战争，或者袖手旁观。让人类去死吧，和天使有什么关系？——可是如果世界毁灭，我想，我大概再也见不到你了。我早已经习惯了互相陪伴。我不希望那样。”

 

恶魔没有说话，只是定定地看着天使，蛇眸纹丝不动。

 

“什么。”Aziraphale说，“告诉我你在想什么。”

 

“呃，我还以为你把和我做爱看成一件苦差事？”

 

“连鸟不拉屎的半人马座阿尔法星或者Gallifrey我都愿意陪你去。看在上帝的份上，连圣水我都搞来给你了。”Aziraphale又啄了一下身下的恶魔（Crowley认命地发现对方已经喜欢上了亲吻），“你真的觉得我不会愿意为你做任何事吗？”

 

“即使再也吃不到可丽饼？”

 

“总比只能一个人用餐要好。分享让任何食物更美味。”

 

“……你真是充满奇迹，Aziraphale。”

 

“我是的。”Aziraphale说，“想看更多奇迹吗？”

 

天使堵住了恶魔的嘴，用最后一阵冲刺将两人都送上了云端。

 

Crowley扶着Aziraphale的胳膊，在凝望中诉说着无须出口的情感。 也许在今天之后，Aziraphale将不再是纯正的天使，他自己亦无法再被地狱接纳。玷污、堕落、迷失、背叛，随别人怎么说——但此刻，他们做出了选择，并且选择了彼此。

 

这是平生第一次，在抵达高潮，体液四溅时，Crowley感到被救赎。

 

 

……

 

“我有问题。”

 

“说吧。”从恶魔的身体里抽离，天使为他们俩拍松枕头，“你想问什么都可以。”

 

“你真会隐瞒。”Crowley说，“我以为你是禁欲的那一类，老家伙。”

 

“是你很会引诱。”Aziraphale厚颜无耻地说，“恶魔的专长。”

 

Crowley噘噘嘴，不说话了。Aziraphale在浴室忙碌一番，便回床上和Crowley面对面躺着。直到二人即将陷入梦乡时，Aziraphale才开口：“你生气了？”

 

“我只是很好奇你在今晚前后态度的差异为何如此之大。”

 

“好吧。”Aziraphale用手肘撑起自己的头，看着Crowley，“看来不解释清楚你是不会罢休的。”

 

Crowley点点头。

 

“性。我从来没有和任何人尝试过这事，”Aziraphale耸了耸肩膀（“那你表现真不错”——Crowley说），“所以我不确定它会带我们去到什么境地。有可能会更糟糕。有可能让我失去你。而且据我了解，确定相爱的人才会做爱。之前……”

 

“明白了。”Crowley说。

 

“对我来说，性只是性。而我爱你这件事一贯如此。”Aziraphale看向恶魔，“更何况，天使是爱的化身，我们有爱的能力。但对于你的种族来说，我不太清楚你怎么看待这种感情。”

 

“你觉得为什么我会问你这些问题，或者让你跟我一起去逃命？”Crowley说，“虽然我的确受到某种限制，没法像你一样随随便便地说出那三个字——”

 

“可我刚才就听到你说了。”

 

“什么？我没有。”

 

“你说了。在你高潮的时候，你说了Aziraphale，我爱你。”

 

 

“……”

 

“Crowley？”

 

“晚安，天使。”

 

“噢，Crowley，你不必为了这样的小事把枕头蒙在脸上吧？太幼稚了……”

 

 

END

 


End file.
